


Crónicas de un Corazón Roto

by Womanlalalala



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art School, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Louis Has An Eating Disorder, M/M, Male Friendship, Post-Break Up, References to Depression, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womanlalalala/pseuds/Womanlalalala
Summary: Louis es un jugador de fútbol y un artista mediocre.Harry es un artista mediocre esteriotípico que no se baña y solo escucha música del siglo pasado.No tenían nada en común, pero lo tenían todo.Se enamoraron sin tener intenciones de hacerlo, no supieron qué carajo era lo que tenían y ambos se perdieron.Después de meses se dan cuenta que siguen siendo magia.





	1. Todas las veces que me habló después de Enero

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora:  
Primero que nada, NO SOY ESCRITORA, NO PRETENDO DECIR QUE ESCRIBO BIEN, definitivamente tiene muchas faltas de ortografía.  
Segundo, está historia me sucedió a mi, y ocupo sacarmela de mi pecho y escribirla sonó como la mejor idea.  
Entonces esto lo estoy haciendo como algo para escribir mis pensamientos y recordar cómo fue cuando pasó.

Caminaba hacia su casillero, llevaba un par de libros abrazados entre sus brazos, pegados a su pecho, sonido blanco, sonido blanco era todo lo que escuchaba Louis desde hace cuatro meses.

"Oye Lou-"

Louis sintió como esa voz, del sonido blanco, lo regresó a la tierra.

No, no me está hablando a mi, no, a mi no, es tu imaginación fue lo que pensó en esos tres segundos que le tomo a esa persona para llamarle la atención.

Antes de que se acobardara y que analizará mucho la situación, Louis sacó la cabeza del lado de su casillero, buscando a la persona correspondiente de esa voz.

Lo encontró sentado en una banca sin ningún libro encima y su mochila a su costado. Estaba dos hileras lejos de su casillero, con un chico de piel morena y pelo negro sentado en la banca atrás de él, como si hubiera interrumpido su conversación para hablar con Louis.

A Louis no le gusta que le digan Lou, nunca le gustó, se convenció por mucho tiempo de que le gustaba por qué todos toda su vida usaron ese diminutivo para dirigirse a el así.  
Hace unos meses acá decidió que ese apodo solo lo podría usar dos personas en este planeta, entonces cada vez que alguien más le decía Lou, el rodaba los ojos.

"Hmm" soltó fuerte al principio y suave al final, como si se le hubiera olvidado cómo medir el tono de su voz.

Levantó las cejas y con esa acción esperaba que su cara no delatara el miedo que sentía adentro. Trató de suprimir las mariposas que sentía en el estómago y esperar que no se pusiera todo nervioso y no pudiera hablar. La primera cosa que le cruzaba la mente era: no la cagues. 

"¿Sabes si era para la clase de hoy lo que pidió Juan?... ¿lo de la placa de acrílico?, es que no me dió tiempo de ir a comprarla" terminó de decir con una media sonrisa encantadora que enseñó su hoyuelo. 

Cerró la puerta de su casillero y se acercó a su mochila para comenzar a meter su block "Creo que si... hmm, estoy seguro de que si es para hoy, yo tampoco la traje" Louis dejó que se escapara una risa nerviosa "pero igual y puedes pasar la clase haciendo tu boceto y le dices que tienes la placa en la mochila, pero solo si te pregunta".

"Ya tengo mi boceto hecho"

" yo también" otra risa nerviosa se escapó y rápido continuó, " pero entonces puedes hacer los trabajos que nos encargó" encogió los hombros.

"Hmm" Afirmó, torció la boca y miró hacia las manos en su banca " también ya los acabé... pero igual gracias Lou!" Lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera.

"De que, no te preocupes" Louis cerró sus labios en una línea, y se dió cuenta que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, así que agarró su mochila y salió del salón.

×

Pregunta número 17: Las ciencias que se ocupan de la forma y estructura sin tener en cuenta la existencia de los seres vivos son:  
veamos, inciso a) las ciencias biogénicas, inciso b) las ciencias biostáticas, inciso c) las ciencias ecológicas e inciso d) las ciencias biotáxicas. Ahhh obviamente no pueden ser las biogénicas por qué ese lo use en la pregunta anterior, no se pueden repetir.  
Dió un par de golpecitos con el lapicero en su butaca.

Si tan solo hubieras estudiado un poquito más Louis, no estuvieras en aprietos ahora y te sacarías una buena calificación, pero noooo, te querías desvelar verdad.

"Jóvenes les quedan cinco minutos para terminar el examen"

Louis volteo a su izquierda para ver a Elenour mordiéndose las uñas, paró de pegarle a la banca e intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

"Louis, Elenour... a sus exámenes porfavor" dijo la maestra.

Ambos regresaron a su examen en un instante.

Siguió dando golpecitos- vamos Louis, solo te falta está pregunta, vamos tu puedes, piensa... ahhh sabes que, haz un tin mari de do pingüe... 

inciso d) ciencias biotáxicas, venga, ciencias biotáxicas será, pensó Louis mientras rellenaba la última bolita de negro.

Con su examen terminado, bajó su lapicero y volteó a ver hacia en frente, donde se acercaba un cuerpo largo, nadando en una sudadera. Louis se paralizó, trató de ignorarlo y regresó a su examen, cogiendo el lapicero de una nueva vez, aún que ya hubiera acabado.

"Hola" se acercó más a Louis hasta quedar a su costado, "oye me podrías dar permiso, estás en frente de mi casillero, y ocupó sacar unas cosas" señaló con las manos a su casillero y los libros que traía entre brazos. 

Louis se detuvo un momento, tratando de entender el hecho de que era el, en carne y hueso, hablándole a Louis. También trataba de no verse como un bobo, por qué en ese momento su mente no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en su voz. Esa maldita voz. La voz que se había acostumbrado a solo escucharla en su imaginación.

"Si, si... claro, yo entiendo. Espera..." Louis salió de su trance y agarró sus cosas junto con su banca y trató de empujarlas para en frente "deja... muevo... mis cosas" pegándose más y más a Liam que estaba en frente de el.  
"ahí está!"

"Gracias!" Procedió a aventar sus libros adentro de su casillero. Sonaron muchos libros chocando contra el metal y gruñidos de mera frustración que venían de parte de el.

Louis se inclinaba lo más posible a Liam.

Está nervioso. Mantén la mirada baja, al menos hasta que se vaya.

Escucho el sonido de los tenis raspando contra el piso y vio unos pies caminando entre las butacas, alejándose cada vez más de el.

"Lo siento liam" Louis le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y Liam solo asintió con la cabeza. Empujó su banca a el lugar en donde estaba antes y volteó a ver su examen una vez más. Agarró su lapicero y comenzó a jugar con el con sus dos manos.

Tenía la mirada concentrada en su examen pero veía blanco.

Sabía que Elenour lo estaba viendo directamente, con una mirada extraña, como si tratara de descifrar lo que pensaba Louis en ese preciso momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que ahorita es un poco confuso todo, pero espero que se vaya aclarando en los siguientes capítulos.  
Gracias por leerme


	2. 8:04 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Es muy difícil estar enamorado de una mujer que con una mirada cambia cualquier espectro"

Dicen que cuando conoces a la persona indicada, cuando conoces a la persona.  
A esa maldita persona, el tiempo para, todo sucede en cámara lenta, tus oídos dejan de escuchar y te has quedado mucho tiempo viendo a la otra persona con ojos de corazón, o al menos es así como lo pintan en las películas.

Y carajo, cómo puedo recordar ese puto momento. 

Sabes, nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que a los 16 años de edad me hubiera sucedido ese momento tan importante como lo es en una comedia romántica, como la escena en dónde Ryan gosling ve a Rachel Mac Adams en los carritos chocones y el mundo comienza a funcionar en cámara lenta. O cuándo el personaje principal se le queda viendo a la chica con ojos de: eras tú todo esté tiempo y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahorita. Lo que de verdad nunca hubiera esperado fue que me hubiera sucedido con un hombre.

Y es que cuando lo decifré, no fue difícil de aceptar, todas las piezas del rompecabezas que me había tomado 16 años en armar, terminaron de encajar. Encajaron en lo que pareció ser un segundo. 

En la secundaria tenía un amigo llamado Calvin. Lo conocí recién cuando entré a el equipo de fútbol de la escuela y fue mi primer amigo ahí. Recuerdo sus ojos. Sus ojos eran azules. No eran azules como los míos, eran azules como la espuma del mar, un azul tan pastel que parecía blanco.

En el primer día de entrenamiento nos pusieron frente a frente para practicar nuestros pases y recuerdo que me sonrió con los ojos, solo vi espuma de mar, vi pestañas güeras, líneas al rededor de sus ojos y vi pecas encima de sus cachetes, como chispitas decorando la cima de un pastel. Y sí, supongo que mi mundo se detuvo por un momento, pero en ese momento solo pensé que tenía ojos muy bonitos. Pero esa fue una pieza del rompecabezas que nunca encajó.

Hay otra pieza deforme que estaba ahí, pero no tenía sentido y francamente cuando sucedió, no lo pensé mucho.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y estábamos caminado rumbo la parada del autobús, cuando me preguntó acerca de mi día, mis clases, si tenía mucha tarea, recordé que se me había olvidado un libro en el casillero y le dije que tenía que regresar a la escuela. 

No sé en qué momento sucedido, pero cuando me di cuenta ya tenía su mano y dedos entrelazados con los míos y estábamos cruzando la calle. Recuerdo claramente como estos dos pensamientos me cruzaron por la mente: quiero que sea mi novio y no quiero que suelte mi mano.

¡Carajo! Pero nada de lo que te acabo de contar se compara con ese momento. Estás solo fueron pistas.

La respuesta a todo esto estaba ahí, en la butaca de a lado mío, al lado de una ventana que tocaba el techo hasta el suelo. Eran las 8 de la mañana en un día de primavera. El sol tenía un sabor a miel y pintaba todo lo que tocaba de color amarillo naranja. Pintó su piel color porcelana con miel. El sol cubrió sus pestañas cafés con miel, haciéndolas lucir traslúcidas. Su cabello rizado y largo con mechones de dorado y sus labios llenos y rojos parecían estar cubiertos de azúcar. 

Sus ojos.

Me veían.

Tenían destellos de oro. Me convencí de qué estaban hechos de oro y esmeralda.   
Y fue ahí donde lo encontré, dónde el mundo se detuvo, dónde a las 8:04 A.M. logré descubir cómo parar el tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wake me up- Ed Sheeran


	3. Mutilación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le llamo a esto, mi capítulo de depresión!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TW*  
Este capítulo habla de temas muy serios que pueden afectar a personas que sean sensibles a temas como la anorexia y tendencias autodestructivas  
PORFAVOR NO LEAS ESTE CAPITULO SI VA A AFECTAR TU SALUD MENTAL (no es tan necesario en la historia)  
(osea si, pero si lo omites, todavía le vas a entender a lo demás;) )

¿Crees en el karma? Yo no creía en él. Pensaba que solo era una cosa que mi madre usaba de excusa para poder justificar todo lo que le estaba pasando después de que se divorció de mi padre, o que era algo en la que solo la gente amargada creía en.

Me acuerdo que cuando todavía vivía Lottie conmigo y yo solo era un niño de 13 años que creía que en la palma de mi mano tenía guardado el mundo. Lottie no estaba bien y mi cerebro de 13 años no lo podía entender. Años después y todavía sigue grabada cada palabra que le dije a Lottie cuando no sabía que decirle, que hacer para poder ayudarla. Como cuando ella pasaba días sin salir de su cuarto y cuando me la encontraba en el pasillo en camino al baño con la misma piyama de hace días y el pelo grasoso y le decía “¡carajo Lottie!, solo báñate, mírate, te vez asquerosa”. O cada vez que nos sentábamos a comer y ella no se atrevía a tocar su plato, le decía: “solo come”.

Solo báñate

Solo come

Le gustaba mucho el maquillaje, eso solo siendo una niña de 12 años, y cada que tenía un buen día, me acuerdo que Lottie se maquillaba. Yo solo pasaba por su cuarto, la veía y le decía: “deja de maquillarte tanto, pareces una prostituta”.

Fue sentado en una banqueta del centro de la ciudad, acabábamos de salir de la escuela, cuando le conté todo esto a Liam, y me di cuenta que el karma era real y que me había dado un tiro muy muy bajo.

¿Por qué?

Por qué lo mismo que le pasó a Lottie, me estaba pasando a mí.

Comenzó desde enero. Comenzó con la típica narrativa que dice: perdón acabo de terminar una relación de 6 años y solo quiero quedarme en casa y comer helado todo el día mientras veo las películas que nos encantaban. Y sí, me daba miedo la gente, pero eso era temporal…

¿Verdad?

Sí.

Tenía que ser eso, porque solo no quería que otra persona jugara con mis sentimientos. Era solo eso. Pero el aislamiento no dura por siempre, porque estaba la escuela y hay que continuar, pasar página como dicen.

Entonces, comenzó la escuela, y el primer día no me hablo Harry, ni el segundo, ni un mes después, ni 5 meses después.

Comenzó la parte donde la auto titulé como: mutilación.

Comencé a hablar, solo que nadie escuchaba. No escuchaba Liam, no escuchaba Elenour, no escuchaba mi padre, no escuchaba nadie. Y yo solo hablaba, hablaba de cosas, cosas que si le hubiera contado a Harry, ¡wow¡ Él las hubiera escuchado. Y eran cosas tan banales, tan sin significado supongo… como le hubiera contado sobre la señora que había visto en la mañana en el tren, o… la pendejada que había dicho mi entrenador en la cancha, lo que había hecho mi perro el otro día, sobre cómo no entendía el comunismo y el capitalismo, sobre el comercial que había visto en la tele, LO QUE HABIA DESAYUNADO. Le contaba todo, y creo que la cosa es que a Harry, todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo, le importaba. Hay veces en las que pienso que él me conoció mejor que lo que yo me conocía a mí mismo.

Entonces nadie me escucho cuando hablé de mis banalidades, y si, a lo mejor son cosas que no tenían chiste, que no seguían un tema de conversación, que no servían a un propósito mayor pero a Harry le importaban, creo que le importaban. Le gustaba que yo le contara esas cosas porque yo estaba ahí, yo veía la sonrisa que tenía en su cara, como le brillaban los ojos, como me miraba como si yo fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Como se le observan a unos cuetes en año nuevo, así me miraba Harry cuando le contaba mis banalidades, y así me sentía yo, como una puta pintura de Vangoh.

Si lo que iba a decir, lo que saliera de mi boca no tenía ninguna importancia, no hablaría. Solo asentaría mi cabeza cada vez que intentaran hablar conmigo y dejaría que la persona la que quisiera entablar una conversación conmigo, lo hiciera él solito. Porque si no era Harry quien me estuviera escuchando, entonces nadie más merecía escucharme.

Me comencé a mutilar. Y pum! Se fueron mis brazos, y ahí se fue una pierna y sin darme cuenta me convertí en un zombie. Caminaba cojo, apenas agarrándome a la vida real, alimentándome de mi mundo de fantasía.

Y sin poder ponerle fecha, sin poder nombrar a alguien culpable, estaba adentro.

Pero estaba bien

(no estaba bien)

Mi ropa me dejó de quedar. Había subido 10 kilos para marzo, deje de ir a practica de futbol, dejé de hacer la dieta que tenían que hacer todos los jugadores (básicamente era un coctel de proteína, cereales y demasiadas verduras, ninguna azúcar). Alrededor de mayo, llego un día en donde mi propia mente me comenzó a convencer de que comer no era algo que valía la pena. Que yo no merecía comer, que era tan poca cosa que no tenía el derecho a la comida.

Primero comenzó con contar las calorías, y no hubiera tenido tanto éxito como lo tuve si no hubiera sido por el curso de biología que estaba tomando ese semestre. Nos habían dejado un proyecto en donde íbamos a contar nuestras calorías durante una semana. La maestra de biología nos enseñó que carajos eran las calorías. GRAN ERROR. Contar calorías fue algo que nunca había hecho. Me metí a una página de internet, donde calcule las calorías que debía de injerir de acuerdo a mi peso, estatura y actividad física y me dijo la página que para poder perder un kilo por semana, al día tenía que ingerir 1200 calorías. Entonces las comencé a contar y sin darme cuenta me convertí en una calculadora humana de calorías. Te sabía decir cuántas calorías había en una manzana, plátano, naranja, pedacito de brócoli, paquetito de cátsup o cucharada de mayonesa. Y así de fácil, comencé a contar. Me dije a mi mismo que podía comer lo que quisiera, podían ser unas galletas o 10 manzanas consumir 1000 calorías de eso al día. Funcionó, porque mis pantalones me comenzaron a quedar otra vez, la gente me decía que me veía bien.

Bajé el número a 800 calorías al día.

Tenía medidas que yo mismo usaba, uso. Como, si junto mi dedo índice con mi pulgar en un círculo, ese es el tamaño de mi muñeca. Si junto ambas manos, pulgar con pulgar e índice con índice en un círculo, esa debe de ser la circunferencia de mi cuello. Y se volvió como una droga, ver como bajaban los números en la báscula, ver como mis medidas se hacían cada vez más y más pequeñas.

Y después solo eran 500.

No comer se volvió como un juego. Ayunaba todos los días y a las tres y media de la tarde sentía que me podía desmayar, pero sentía una onda de adrenalina pensando cómo podía aguantar un poquito más. Hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

Y mi padre nunca estaba en casa, nunca se dio cuenta de toda la comida que estaba en el refrigerador que se echaba a perder. Ay veces en las que pasábamos semanas sin ir al supermercado y el nunca me dijo nada. Pero para no gastar comida y aligerarme la conciencia, le daba las carnes al perro y se comía algunas verduras

Pasaba la mayoría de mis recesos con Liam y él fue el primero que se comenzó a dar cuenta que no desayunaba. Su mamá siempre le manda comida, un sándwich, unas galletas, un algo. Liam come de todo, es un flaco musculoso con un metabolismo increíble. Liam me quiere y sé que le hubiera dolido saber que no estaba comiendo. No le podía hacer eso a Liam. Solo comía por Liam.

Me hacia la excusa de que estaba en una dieta especial, que no pasaba nada, entonces si le decía a Liam que no comía, se iba a sentir mal, iba a querer ayudarme y ayuda no era lo que yo quería porque por primera vez en unos meses sentía que tenía un poquito de control sobre mi vida.

Así que lo que me quedo fue fingir.

Moví mi única comida de las 4 de la tarde a las 9 de la mañana cuando comencé a pasar los recesos con Liam. 

Me mutile, ya no comía… no hablaba, que más…

Me dió miedo la gente, todavía más, siempre tenía este miedo irracional en el fondo de mi mente donde se me iba a acabar el tema de conversación y no tenía nada que decir. Mis pensamientos ya no eran válidos, mis gustos daban pena, yo daba asco. Yo daba pena.

La gente me comenzó a dar mucho, mucho miedo.

Todos.

Me tenía a mí mismo, todavía tenía eso. En mis tiempos libres escuchaba música, leía historias de amor, cualquier historia de amor me bastaba, solo quería cubrirme de amor, porque era la única forma en la que me convencía de que aun sentía algo. Me agarré a cualquier cosa que me pudiera distraer de mi realidad. Tenía el soundtrack de Harry.

Y no sé cuándo deje de dormir.

La noche es mejor, porque estas en un punto de suspensión en el tiempo, donde los demás dejan de existir tantito y tú solo existes y sanas, nadie te juzga, la obscuridad te envuelve como un manto, la luna te acompaña.

Hablaba mucho con la luna, porque era lo más cercano que tenía a hablar con Harry.

En octubre (bueno, se dice que octubre tiene las mejores estrellas, las mejores lunas, las más brillantes, las más bonitas) hubo un día, el año pasado, después de la escuela en donde Harry me escribió por mensaje. Me escribió a las 6:30 de la tarde. Había regresado del entrenamiento y yo estaba tomándome una siesta. Me desperté treinta minutos después, a las 7:00 en punto.

Lou

Hazme un favor ¿sí?

Sal de tu casa y mira a la luna, se ve hermosa, bueno… la vi… y me ha recordado a ti.

Recuerdo que salí de mi casa en boxers, los calcetines largos de futbol y la camisa negra que uso para el entrenamiento. Ahí estaba parado en la banqueta, viendo la luna, con baba escurriéndome por el cachete y mi cabello hecho un desorden. Y viendo a la bola blanca que colgaba del cielo, sentí a Harry, lo sentí alrededor de mí, abrazándome. Como si el blanco de la luna me quisiera decir algo.

Dormía alrededor de unas tres horas.

Y después dos.

Pero yo no tenía sueño. Me convertí en una persona, casi máquina, que su gasolina eran dos tazas de café diarias. No quería parar, no podía (¿?). Ya no podía.

Todo eso que una vez fue Lottie, yo me convertí.

El agua me daba miedo. Por qué bañarse solo implicaba voltear hacia abajo y mirar tu cuerpo desnudo, vacío, gordo. Me bañaba cada tres días, a veces solo dos veces a la semana. Se me comenzó a caer el pelo a mechones, cada que pasaba una mano por mi cabello o lo enjabonaba en la regadera. Me dejé de cepillar el pelo porque ni siquiera quería ver que tan lleno estaría mi cepillo.

Había perdido el tacto. Mis manos constantemente tenían esta sensación de estar dormidas entonces para ´despertarlas´ habían veces en las que arrastraba mis manos sobre las paredes solo para poder tener sensación en las manos. Deje de creerme en algo real y ese ardor después de ir caminando por la calle, arrastrando mis manos sobre la cantera, me recordaba que era real.

Hay tres meses de los cuales no recuerdo nada, Febrero, Abril, Marzo. Solo recuerdo que lloré cada noche hasta quedarme dormido. Hasta la fecha le grito a las paredes pidiéndole al universo que te regrese a mí. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Era la única pregunta la cual era capaz de hacerme a mí mismo

Me acuerdo que en el último mensaje que le envié a Harry, le dije que ocupaba encontrarme a mí mismo, yo, solito. Y me perdí.

Si tu voz es un recuerdo, Y yo soy obscuridad

Si en la noche es por tus ojos, que no me puedo despertar

Mi mente viaja al pasado, está cansada de imaginar

Le pregunta a una supernova, si podré volver a brillar

Si fuimos astros tan perfectos, donde quedo la eternidad

Si fuimos tiempo y espacio donde quedo la sanidad

Las noches sueño con volar entrelazarme con tu realidad

Es imposible y lo sé, pues un recuerdo es todo lo que eres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción al final del capítulo es:  
supernova- Anthrés
> 
> Muchas gracias si leíste todo esto, no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí, lo digo de corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Estuvo un poco dramático no?   
Jsjsjs creo que sí, pero así quería que iniciará, sin que ustedes supieran ni qué onda


End file.
